epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Daizo55/Makoto Naegi Vs. Rorschach- Anime Vs Everything
Battle ANIME VS EVERYTHING! '' '' VS! '' '' BEGIN! Makoto Naegi: Watch, man! As I drag this inky freaks every transgression! Will I top you in this bullet time battle? Ha, There’s no question! I kill with harmony on this track, my games pick up steam! A conspiracy theorist, yet you fell to a pyramid scheme? There’s no fearful symmetry between us, your cold heart ‘gainst my compassion! Worked as a garment worker? I’ll put another loon out of fashion. Skills in combat? I don’t buy this, but rapping skills? I’ll deny this. Seems Rorshachs testy, my in-flaming lines shredding him like peritonitis! Rorschach: Rorschachs journal, Naegis heats nothing to the kerosene I’m packing. Can’t step up, evidenced by the trials, your spinal anatomy's paper backing. You’ll find your punchlines are as displaced in reality as your Mukuro theories. Released on PS Vita, yet the only hand held is yours by Kirigiri. My rhymes will crush you worse than an after-school lesson. Because your chances of beating me are one in a thousand and thirty-seven. Be left like Chihiro, when I swat you down like a pretty butterfly. Let a girl use your shower, how was that for a case of pink-eye? Makoto Naegi: (BREAK!) You got that wrong! I Rap fine like grains of sand! Meanwhile, the only beat you’re familiar with is the back of your mums' hand! A sign of the times, you were ripped apart but my rhymes still hit whole! Can’t suppress my trigger-happy havoc with your right-wing stance on gun control! When I serve out the law, like Robo Justice, you’ll be left hammered! My flow’ll leave you more washed than your colors when Snyders behind the camera! Rorschach: You rhyme more mechanical than your trip through cyberspace Your game was lighting in a bottle? I’ll still use it to burn your face. Let me make it clear to you, you're not the first head I’ve bashed. But those lines should’ve been left like you after your punishment, disregarded in the trash. Dropping rhymes like crooks down elevators, you’ll be left like Captain Carnage on the gurney. Facing me’s a bigger gamble then Celeste. Watchmen wildcard bests a less-than-ace attorney. Makoto Naegi: Say good nite, my verbal gunshots’ll knock you out, leave you feeling pretty starry… Your xenophobia's ironic, now New York’s turned into calamari! As smoked in the head as Yasuhiro, with flow bitter as Luwak coffee! Wrote the diary of a madman, yet still couldn’t handle Ozy! These bars killer is me, I’ll shatter your reproach! I flew through the killing game like that butterfly, you couldn’t even save a Roche! Rorschach: That’s a lie. You made the survivors thanks to your coterie. I bore the weight of knowledge, you struggled to hold up groceries. I’ll render you as useful as Fukawa, when I drop bombs like President Truman. Because it’s clear, your threats are as empty as plates in the Soviet Union. Your series is fanservice garbage, and you, yourself are a piss poor debater. This fights over, now you’ve been dropped by both me '''and '''your creator. Who Won? Rorschach Makoto Naegi f Category:Blog posts